


The Walker Twins

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Celebrities, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Facials, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Hot Weather, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn Watching, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Twincest, Twinks, Twins, Underage Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Case and Cole Walker have always been open, even enough to watch porn side-by-side, and share in the experience when Cole takes a picture of his twin brother with his face coated.
Relationships: Case Walker/Cole Walker
Kudos: 15





	The Walker Twins

“Oh, I’ve seen this one before…”

Case Walker, the seventeen-year-old TikTok star from Colorado, permitted a sly smile to spread across his face as his twin brother, Cole, groaned at him. They were sitting on his bed pressed up against the head, relaxing shirtless as the summer heat enveloped their muscular bodies. Case dressed only in loose black shorts, Cole some mid-length grey shorts, though even in those the twins felt hot and bothered. 

Their bodies were identical in every way, from the ripped six-packs and godly definition to small dark brownish nipples, right to their handsome faces. Rounded chins, smooth jawlines and wide, bubbly grins. Their only difference was Case owned a stylish mop of short brown hair, while his twin’s head was home to curly blond hair. With the sheen of sweat coating their bodies, both boys had their hair matted down and darkened. 

Despite the heat, each had a hand between their legs, cupping their crotches.

“Same, but the chick has hot tits.” Cole chuckled, enjoying the view they had loaded up on Cole’s laptop.

Porn was nothing new between the brothers. Not since their big brother, Jess, introduced it to them at the age of fourteen; That day ended in their cocks touching and his hand wrapped around both. 

“I bet you just like it ‘cause the guy’s got a huge dong,” Case shot a wink. Cole just rolled his eyes and skipped forward, past the ‘plot’ and some slower foreplay. Right to where the blonde eighteen-year-old girl was hungrily sucking on her ‘teacher’s cock. “Oh, my favourite part! Nice, bro…”

“You wish. You’re the one addicted to teacher porn dude, you trying to tell me something? Wanna suck one?” Cole teased, smirking at his brother. “Mm, look at the girl... work her tongue…”

Case’s eyes drifted back to the screen; She was lapping up and down every inch of the teacher’s thick, throbbing shaft and wrapping it around the flared mushroom tip. Slobbering on it before engulfing it once more. One hand worked the shaft, and the other cupped his balls. Working his dick like a pro. Case moaned at the video, while his palm rubbed the cock rising in his shorts. Squeezing softly while stroking up and down slowly. 

Not one to be subtle, Cole shoved a hand down into his shorts. Wrapping a hand around his cock for a few strokes, causing friction against the fabric. However, he slipped down to cup his smooth balls. Playing with them, rolling around between his fingers with a low, husky moan. 

Each of the twins manscaped their godly bodies. A choice that they each knew the other preferred, since they openly dressed in front of each other. Smooth chest and balls, with a short patch above their heavy cocks.

“I heard he creams her throat but they don’t show it,” Case moaned, thumb brushing his cock. “Pornstars cum a lot on set,”

“Mmm, heard that too. Pity right? They should show her leaking…” Cole grunted, fingers lightly teasing his length.

“Yeah… show that mouthful before you swallow that cum!” The muscular boy chuckled, sinking back. He grunted, lifting his hips to grind the warm hand. “Mind if I…?”

“Well you ain’t a pornstar, since you can’t last so go ahead,” Cole teased, motioning for Case to go on.

“You’re a dick!” His twin said, while slipping the black shorts down over his waist. Easing them down over his pale skin until just cupped below the length of his cock. Leaving the thick cock sitting against his waist.

“I might be, but that doesn't stop your girlfriends coming and cumming in the same time it takes to make instant ramen.” Cole smirked, returning his focus to the porn. “Look at her deep throat bruh, imagine her swallowing ya dick…”

Case moaned, running a fingernail up along his dick. The hunk shivered and moaned again, turned on by the sensation. “I already have, bro…”

He ignored the comment on his girlfriends. Enough of the girls they brought home ended up in the other twin’s bed, or sharing with both the twins at once. It had been a long while since a girl hadn’t felt both of the Walker twins cocks inside of them in some way. Or at the same time.

“You’re fucking leaking, bro,” Cole’s eyes had drifted to his twin’s cock. That, too, was identical. Six and a half inches with a thick shaft and slim pink tip, both cut.

“Like you're not.” Case muttered.

Cole smirked, peeling back his shorts and boxer briefs to reveal his cock. Bone dry, but throbbing like a madman. “What was that, Case?”

“Just watch the screen…” Case grumbled, staring at the girls bouncing perky breasts. The teacher had torn open her shirt to reveal them, and they looked better than any eighteen-year-old rack Case had seen in real life.

“Whatever, dude…” They both watched the tits bouncing now, as she deep throats her teacher. One of his hands were coiled into her blonde locks, tugging the girl forcefully back and forth on the length. “Mm… Damn i’d love to fuck a face like that,”

“You can have the mouth… I’m fucking that pussy so hard those titties bounce.” Case moans, licking his lips.

Chuckling, Cole gave Case a nudge. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock then started to stroke it, “Just don’t leave it a fucking mess. It’s weird fucking your cum in… plus, I’ll get it so deep she’ll make a mini Walker!”

“Like using your cum as lube is fun.”

Focusing on pumping his cock, Cole sunk into Case’s bed. Side-by-side working his cock with his twin, as both their hands jerked their meaty dicks. Each had the habit of biting their lip when moaning, and rubbing their balls at the same time. It helped pleasure their bodies, with the twins jerking off faster as it grew more intense. Cole’s hand was thumping against his balls with every stroke, moving up and down its full length.

“This virus shit better end soon, we are running out of good porn…” Case chuckled.

“We’d blow up making porn,” Cole said in an offhand comment. Pumping his dick faster as the girl pulled off the man’s dick.

“Mhm, real fucking twins? One hot, one you? We would dominate for decades…” Case agreed, matching his twin’s pumping speed.

Cole worked the length of his dick with primal hunger, growling at his twin brother. His thumb swiped over the tip, collecting a drop of precum before smearing it into the shaft. Fast, passionate stroked up and down his meat. “We know I’m the hot one.”

Case snorted, as he waved his cock at his twin. “Girls and guys would fucking flock to see me jerking this dick then destroying some pus.”

“Or riding some cock,” Cole whispered with a sly grin. Working the shaft and staring at Case’s cock; He could see a shimmering bead of precum drip from its slit. “Put on something else, they fuck too slow. Total snooze fest!” 

“You pick something.” Case muttered, ignoring the riding comment, while stroking his leaking cock.

Cole muttered. He took the laptop then started to search for something good; He came across a thumbnail that made him throb hard, displaying a girl in a tiny blue tee sitting on a man’s face, tugging his hair. Her smooth, milky legs were either side of his head sitting on his tongue. Upon booting up the video, he was delighted that it began there with a cry of sheer bliss as the man’s tongue flicked in and out of her tight pussy.

“Damn…” Case moaned, leaning over to watch. All the while stroking his meaty cock faster, fucking his hand as she cried out for more. He was a pro at eating out but never got a girl to scream like that.

“You really do like watching old men, don’t ya bro.” Cole smirked, licking his lips at the tight looking pussy as he began stroking with a firmer grip.

Case looked at Cole and shook his comment off, “Dude… ew.”

“You’re the one picking vids with old guys getting lucky with these fucking babes…” Cole teased, smirking evilly as he intentionally grossed themselves out a little to hold back their orgasms. “What’s next, gonna go watch Dad?”

“Dude, he’s like… in his twenties. Besides, you fucking picked it, not me!” Case snapped. He muttered, pumping his cock beside Cole. Moving out of sync so when his hand moved up, Cole’s was moving down. Each hitting their balls as they pumped away, and squeezing the smooth sacks filling with their hot cum.

Cole simply chuckled before letting the noise settle down to just the sound of their stroking and the moans escaping both from the laptop and the seventeen-year-old Walker twins. The pair slowly fell into a comfortable rhythm.

Fucking their hands as precum poured down the twin lengths, rubbing all the sweet slickness into their cocks, Cole and Case let out deep groans. Both of them sunk into the sheets and pressed their backs against the headboard. It was hot, and jerking off made it hotter. Sweat ran down the cracks of their muscles, flowing down in salty rivers then fading away. The shine helped to define the twins adonis’ bodies, highlighting their chiselled features.

The true prizes, however, were still the beefy cocks in each hand. Despite their jokes, both boys knew they would be well and truly enjoyed as pornstars if they ever decided to do it. Twins with good sized cocks and bodies as muscular as their own, would be on high demand, straight or gay.

“This ain’t doin’ it for me, bruh,” Cole muttered. The girl was hot, but just riding the guy’s face on end. 

“You picked it… put on a threesome or something, it's always hotter with more than one chick” Case suggested.

“Want some bi stuff or just more girls?” The blond teased.

“Lesbian shit is fucking hot…” Case grunted, stroking faster.

Cole whistled as he searched for a new video. “I didn’t mean les… Oi, jerk me off as I look for some good shit,”

“Nothing against it, gay shit just don’t get me off…” Case shrugged, as he sighed and reached over to grab Cole’s cock. Squeezing it harder than he did his own. This wasn’t the first time for one to jerk the other. Though Case always found himself doing it more than Cole for whatever reason. “Geez, throbbing a bit hard for just my hand…!”

Cole ignored him. Searching through various lesbian scenes, looking for something that they’d enjoy watching. All the while enjoying his brother’s hand working the length, pumping up and down on his meaty cock with passion. Biting his lip, Cole picked out a video with two girls laying on each other eating their pussies out. He laid back with both arms behind his head, flexing his thick biceps just letting Case work both cocks.

“Mmm… feel free to add more than your hand,” He joked.

Case rolled his eyes and gave Cole’s cock an even firmer squeeze and tug. “You wish, gay boy.”

“Says the one jerking me off. I picked a vid, yet you’re STILL going,” Cole wiggled a little lower, pushing his cock into Case’s hand. Despite it all, Case didn’t let go of his dick. Though he moved slower with a tight grip.

“It’s not the first time I’ve jerked this little thing,” Case shrugged, not overly caring. “You can do mine if you want…”

Cole looked over at it, seeing the head darken as Case pumped it. His eyes drifted back to the screen as a grin snuck across his face. “Nah. I’m gonna enjoy this little twig, getting two sexy as fuck looking girls…”

“Dude…” Growling as his hand moved up and down the twin cocks, Case struggled to pay them both attention and watch the girls. Their pussies sliding up and down with a cock pinned between them. Having been in that guy’s position before, he knew just how good it felt and how badly that guy would be wanting to just ram deep into one of them. “Just jerk me off,”

“Now why should I?” Cole teased. “Would rather be fucking those girls.”

“Because it’s fair!” Case glowered. He watched the girls tease the guy as he came, trapped between their soft warmth. Grunting, the boy realised his hands had stopped, so resumed jerking them both off. “And I really gotta nut soon… my balls are aching, Cole!”

“Your fangirls would be so upset that you nut quick…” Cole teased a little, as he finally reached over and grabbed Case’s cock with a firm, squeezing grip.

Case pushed his hips up hard, slamming into Cole’s hand with a deep grunt. “Angh… fuuuuck that feels good, dork.”

Ignoring that, Cole attempted to focus on the porn. Releasing a couple of moans and grunts from Case’s hand work, as his own hand jerked the actor’s cock furiously. The sound of Case’s balls slapping against the boy’s thigh, as Cole’s hand got faster. Every move and pump from the twins pushed the other forward for more, fucking each other’s hands with rough passion. Letting out their husky songs of pleasure and flexing their godly muscles as their orgasm drew closer. Case knew he wouldn’t last long, especially not when Cole pumped his dick so furiously.

“Bet you are loving having your twin jerking ya.” Cole teased, smirking a little as he continued the furious pace.

“Sh-shut up and jerk it!” Case snapped, matching Cole’s pace. The faster he tried to go, Cole copied until the room was full of fapping, grunts and the smell of teenage boys. The porn became basically forgotten, as they instead listened to each other’s needy grunts and ball slapping fapping.

Cole let out a whistle as his precum poured over the cock and Case’s hand. Making it slick enough to move faster, in ways that made him throb. “Ngh! Careful, you might make me nut first!”

To get one up on Case, his hand slipped up along the veiny cock and cupped the tip of it. Case gasped feeling the slick palm rolling around on his sensitive tip, massaging it and making him needy to shoot. His hips bucked wildly and teeth grit. Cole didn’t relent, tormenting the head of Case’s dick.

“F-Fuckkkkkk” Case grunted, from the unrelenting torture of his ready to explode cock.

“That’s it bro… cum right in my hand. Always the quickshot,” Cole smirked with a smug look in his eyes.

“Ugh… gonna fucking coat my abs… your lame hand don’t need my nut…” Case grunted out, knowing that Cole liked trapping the cum rather than watching it shoot. Case himself preferred shooting onto his abs and playing with it, as he calmed after.

Cole rolled his eyes then let the hand slam down on Case’s cock, freeing up the head. “There, baby.”

“That sounds so fucking wrong in this context…” Case chuckled, as he furiously stroked his twin brother’s cock. Hoping to try and make Cole nut first.

However, it was all for naught. Cole kept up the pace despite Case’s best efforts. He even tried closing his hand over Cole’s tip and working the palm around it to see how things went. But he was too close already. Case slammed his hips up and screamed in bliss before shooting a thick load all over his muscles. Coating his body with warm, gooey cum that mingled with his sweat and dripped down through his chiselled lines. Some got on Cole’s hand, and a rope or two managed to hit Case in the face.

“Mmmmm… fuckkkkkk Cole!” Case grunted, his seventeen-year-old chiseled abs and chest being coated by his cum.

“That’s it, Case, fucking cum on that sexy chest!” Cole encouraged, leaning back to enjoy his own handjob and Case creaming on himself. The hand rolling on his tip was getting too much for the grunting blond, too, and soon enough he let it all out. Letting a huge load out that dripped between Case’s finger and got his palm coated. A lot of cum drooled back down over Cole’s dick and made his balls sticky with cum. “Uuuungh, fuck yes! So fuckin’ good…”

“Fuck bruh…” Case grunted, panting from his orgasm. The teen felt his cum run over his abs.

Cole looked at his cock when Case pulled his hand away. In a flash, he took his twin’s wrist when Case was about to wipe the cum off in the bed. “Clean it.”

Case snorted. “You clean me.”

The curly-haired boy rolled his eyes. “No way. You made this dick a mess, you can clean it the fuck up…”

He was met with a loud groan from the actor and influencer. Not that Cole cared too much; Case would never admit it but he did enjoy sucking Cole from time to time, for as straight as he claimed to be. The blonde pushed his hips out, shook his cream-coated dick and waited until Case begrudgingly got down there and ran his tongue up a rope of spunk.

“You’re cleaning me, next time…” Case muttered, as his tongue teased the length.

“Whatever, just get to cleaning it…” Cole worked his fingers into Case’s hair, guiding the sexy boy up and down his dick. Shivering as the warm tongue rolled over his shaft; Exploring veins and snaking around from side to side. Hungry to capture every river of cum it could find. “Mmm… hungry today, Case?”

“Just shut up…” Case grumbled. The last thing he liked about sucking Cole was when Cole was speaking about it.

When his brother shut his cocky mouth, Case coiled his tongue around the shaft then moved up along its length. Feeling the thickness throbbing and radiate heat right at him. Smelling the alluring musk of his twin brother. Case breathed it all in when sliding down. Since there was cum on Cole’s balls, his tongue flicked at them, too. Playing with the soft, smooth sack and tasting the mixture of sweat and cum. 

Moaning, the hunk decided against sucking them. Let Cole want more at the end of this. After bathing them, Case smugly followed the underside of Cole’s dick up to its leaking tip. He licked around the ridge, tasting the salty whiteness trickling down his tongue. Then, Case captured the tip between his lips.

“Mmm, f-fuck Case…” Cole grunted out. His twin’s tongue teased more moans out of the muscular seventeen-year-old. “Ngh! It’s fucking clean, bro!”

Hearing this, Case ignored him. 

This wasn’t about cleaning Cole’s cock anymore.

Instead, the boy continued to bob up and down the tip of Cole’s dick. Swallowing down a few inches, moving along the thickness with a husky moan. Humming around it to vibrate the cock, tingles through Cole’s spine. The actor continued to take it deeper in his mouth, letting it slide down along his tongue. 

“Mmm…” Cole managed to get out, releasing a few moans between his deep breathing. His brother’s tongue worked more of his cum out. “That’s it Caseeeeee…”

“So good…” Case pulled off and used his saliva for a fast, rough handjob, before engulfing the tip.

“Mmmmm, sooo goood…” Cole agreed, leaning back and letting his twin brother do whatever he wanted. When the tongue swirled around his meaty tip, capturing remains of cum and pre, Cole pushed his hips up a little. 

Case responded by pushing down, sliding the tip past his throat. Not stopping there, the hunk continued to swallow the length of Cole’s dick until he felt the trimmed pubes tickling his nose. It was buried in his warm, tight throat. The seventeen-year-old wasn’t entirely sure if they would go any further of this, but found himself enjoying the slight tickle of Cole’s pubes against his skin as he deep throated the good sized length.

“UNGH! Fuck yes, suck my dick Case!” Cole growled. He tugged at the stud’s hair, forcing him faster on the length of it. Slamming deep down the tight walls of the throat.

Case grunted around the length from the force of his brother’s grip but grew accustomed fairly fast as this was fairly normal for their sessions together, at least the ones that developed past just jerking off together. That and he was known to tug at Cole’s curly blond hair a fair bit, as the Volleyball jock sucked away. Thus, Case continued sucking him off. Adjusting to the length sliding down his throat. The warmth was like nothing else, and its thick girth filled out Case’s throat perfectly. Fitting like a glove as it pushed deeper inside the TikTok star; it fit so well Cole felt it alright to thrust his hips. Literally fucking his twin brother’s throat and grunting like an animal. Pure desire in his voice while fucking hard.

“Gonna fuckin fill your throat, Case…” Cole grunted loudly, holding Case’s head still as he fucked the mouth harder.

Growling, Case tried to pull off. Pushing on Cole’s toned thighs in an attempt to to get up before his twin could cum. Cleaning was fine but a full mouthful of the stuff wasn’t his thing. “MMPH!”

Cole groaned feeling the pushes against the thighs, and released Case. No matter how horned up the twins could get, they had their signals and both knew to follow them, since neither wanted to risk their brotherly relationship. Or risk the fun. However, he didn’t pull his cock out of Case’s mouth, yet. He had a bit left before he properly nutted or a second time.

“Keep fuckin’ going,” He purred with a sigh of content. Feeling fast, short bobs on his tip as Case milked him of every last drop. Working up towards a big load that would coat that pretty face. “Mmm, here- NGH! Here it comes!”

Case pulled off of his brother’s cock and gave Cole a few more pumps, trying to pull away but being stopped when Cole’s grip on his head returned and held him in place. The influencer and actor sighing and knowing what Cole wanted. Deciding not to fight it, Case held still and pumped his brother’s cock furiously.

“Mmm, fuck I’m cumming, bro!” Cole announced, moments before Case was hit in the face by a rope of cum. Many ropes, in fact. Getting that sexy face coated in thick cream firing from his twin’s cock, allowing it to run down his face. And tongue as well. Once he had finished being milked of his second load, Case stepped back and nearly moaned at the view of his twin brother now coated in two loads of cum. Licking his lips from the sight. “Fuck bruh, now that’s a pornstar look that your fans would die to see…”

Breathing heavily as he reeled in the afterglow of a fresh load, Case purred something that would change his life in a few sexy ways: “Get my phone… let’s show my fans what I like,”

“Or dump your fans dude, post it on the private account.” Cole smirked, with both of the brothers having a private account where they could post actual shit without Case’s fans getting involved. The accounts only featured their friends both in-town and celebrity based.

“Whatever, just get my damn phone!” Case moaned, licking some cum from his lips.

Cole smirked, as he reached over to collect Case’s phone from the side table. “Damn bruh, you really did love sucking my cock…”

He took a few pictures of Case coated in his load, before the hunk crawled over and grabbed his dick. Pumping it a few times until Cole took a picture, then ran his tongue over its length. They got a few more showing off Case’s sucking skills on his own brother’s dick before calling it quits. For photos at least. Cole posted them before setting the phone to silent and throwing it aside. 

The twins would face the outcome of that decision later.

With the blowing-up phone now forgotten once more, Cole got down on the bed again, and licked up some cum then kissed his twin brother. Both of their sexy, naked bodies pressed together. He could feel the cum coating Case’s chest squish against his muscles while they made out, sharing the hot cum swapping on their tongues in a battle for control.

“You up for being fucked dude? You covered in our cum is fucking hot…” Cole questioned, breaking the kiss after a few sorter lip locks.

“Duuuude, you just topped the handie AND blowie… can’t I get a turn?” The older twin whined, kissing depper.

Cole smirked and just lowered himself a little to let Case feel how much his cock was throbbing and begging for Case’s ass. “What do you think?”

“Ungh… how is it still fucking hard!” Case cried out, moaning almost slutty for his twin. “No way it can go three times!”

“Only one way to find out…” Cole purred. “Face to face or doggy, Caseeee?”

“Ugh…” Case repugnantly rolled over onto his front. Then lifted himself onto hands and knees, presenting the toned beauty that was Case Walker’s tight ass. A tight ass, that the actor reluctantly wiggled at Cole. He wasn’t getting out of this, not that he wanted to.

“Good choice…” Cole purred, moving closer to his twin brother and letting his still hard cock rub between Case’s cheeks.

Case moaned a little, feeling a thumb brush over his hole. “Dude, c’mon just… put it in already. Fuck prepping me!”

“As you wish…” 

With a grin on his face, Cole lined up and slowly began easing in.


End file.
